NextG Poop
NextG Poop (commonly known as NextG: The Online YTP Show) is an online-based YTP series created and produced by Matt de Rojas. It aired for four seasons, consisting of 45 episodes, on YouTube from July 30, 2007 until June 27, 2012. Overview and Background The series primarily shows a random number of associated clips, along with traditional gags such as the WTF? Kid and Ass (punctuation of the word before signed into a BONUS!). For the most part, no plot or synopsis of the show was used, and though there were some recurring characters, mainly random suspecting guests and animated characters for video games were shown. The tabloid reality series "Maury" was featured in particular, most notably in "NextG Poop at Home" and "The Importance of Being NextG Poop." Other appearances for the show including The Nostalgia Critic (Douglas Walker), Tyra Banks, Jeremy Kyle, Pat Sajak, President Barack Obama, Betty White, and Will Smith. Many news clips from cable news channels and West Palm Beach, Florida-area stations, particularly WPEC 12 (CBS), are also included. There were two spinoffs for NextG Poop, The NextG Poop Quickies (NXPQuickie for short), and 30 Seconds or Less, a recap of previous episodes for the show. Episodes Season One NOTES: *Starting with Episode 6, A new theme song (I'll Be There for You by The Rembrandts) was introduced. *Starting with Episode 9, an episode title featuring the series name has been used. *Double-feature episodes consisted of both I Will Not Use D-I-E in the Title of a NextG Poop and Even Soul Reapers Prefer NextG Poop are still aired. *The half-hour special "NextG (What Doesn't Kill Ya Makes Ya) Poop" aired after episode 7. Another half-hour special, "NextG Presents a Half-Hour of Happy!", aired after the first season ended. *A dedicated end screen was first used in "Where's Sara When You Really Need Her?" All episodes were directed and produced by Matt De Rojas. #Free To Be (Aired July 30, 2007) #Eat My Foot and Die You Loser (Aired August 1, 2007) #Now Remember Billy, Only Retards Wear Their Collars Up (August 12, 2007) #Sledgehammers and Audiotapes (Aired August 16, 2007) #Stuff Happens While I Play Unfitting Music (Aired September 8, 2007) #The Instructional Video on How to Get Through the Hotels (Aired September 11, 2007) #And a Hap-Hap-Happy Day to You Too (Aired September 14, 2007) #Where's Sara When You Really Need Her? (Aired October 20, 2007) #NextG Poop was Found in the local Funeral Home (Aired October 28, 2007) #Give Your NextG Poop a Shot of Adrenaline (Aired November 4, 2007) #One Man's Trash is Another Man's NextG Poop (Aired November 11, 2007) Season Two NOTES: *De Rojas considers the episodes after "Half-Hour Of Happy" and before his hour-long collaboration special "Everybody Now!", but also including "The World-Famous Star-Studded NextG Poop", to be a separate season. "Star-Studded" aired before Part 6 of "Everybody Now!". *A new NextG logo animation appeared in the first episode of this season, as did a new NextG logo bug. All episodes were directed and produced by Matt De Rojas. #I Will Not Use D-I-E in the Title of a NextG Poop (Aired December 8, 2007) #The First Rule About NextG Poop Is... (Aired December 8, 2007) #NextG Poop is Known To Kill VCRs (Aired December 13, 2007) #These Are the Voyages of NextG Poop (Aired December 15, 2007) #The NextG Poop NewsHour (Aired December 23, 2007) #People Fall Down in NextG Poop (Aired December 27, 2007) #Shake Your NextG Poop Tail (Aired January 2, 2008) #NextG Poop... It's What's For Dinner (Aired January 3, 2008) #Even Soul Reapers Prefer NextG Poop (Aired January 18, 2008) #All Your NextG Poop Are Belong To Pink Boys (Aired January 18, 2008) #NextG Poop is Immune from the Writers' Strike (Aired January 26, 2008) #Is It Live Or Is It NextG Poop? (Aired February 3, 2008) #The World-Famous Star-Studded NextG Poop (Aired May 9, 2008) Season Three NOTES: *During this season, each episode of NextG Poop has since aired every Friday. *In "The Life and Times of NextG Poop," a tribute for Don LaFontaine was dedicated the beginning of this video. *Special NextG bumpers was used for both 2008 Summer Olympics ("A NextG Poop...Shaken, Not Stirred" and "The Life and Times of NextG Poop") and the Presidential Election ("Don't Tell Me NextG Poop Don't Matter!"). *In 2009, The Rembrandts' song I'll Be There For You was replaced with Take Me Away by Plain White T's on the intro. This was due to Warner Music Group originally muting the audio for the first track on all NXP episodes that contain it; this has since been restored. *"A NextG Poop's Work is Never Done" is split into a 2-part video due to YouTube time constraints at the time. *Three special episodes, "A NextG Christmas Tape 2008," "At the Crossroads Addendum" (NextG's last RNTV collab), and "Will Smith Helps Clean Up Mr. Whimper's Glue Factory" are not considered to be part of the season. All episodes were directed and produced by Matt De Rojas. #We'll Return Right After We Take a NextG Poop (Aired June 27, 2008) #Secret Confessions of NextG Poop (Aired July 4, 2008) #NextG Poop at Home (Aired July 11, 2008) #NextG Poop Knows Where You Live (Aired July 17, 2008) #A Simple Plan for NextG Poop (Aired July 26, 2008) #What NextG Poop Says, NextG Poop Does (Aired August 2, 2008) #My NextG Poop is Bigger Than Yours! (Aired August 8, 2008) #A NextG Poop...Shaken, Not Stirred. (Aired August 15, 2008) #The Life and Times of NextG Poop (Aired September 12, 2008) #Don't Tell Me NextG Poop Don't Matter! (Aired November 4, 2008) #If the NextG Poop Fits (Aired February 27, 2009) #A NextG Poop's Work is Never Done (Aired April 3, 2009) #The NextG Poop Factor (Aired June 12, 2009) #Something to Do with NextG Poop (Aired August 15, 2009) Season Four NOTES: *Starting this season, Plain White T's song Take Me Away was replaced a more indicated Japanese theme song on the intro.T *Season 4 introduced a cold open prior to the title sequence. *This season aired in widescreen. *Similar to season 2, a new NextG logo animation debuted during this season, though a still version was seen in the announcement video "I'm still here!" and the end portion during "NextG Two Interesting Commercials". *The episodes NextG Poop and the Hands of Fate and Salad Days were compiled into a 2-part video, collectively titled "Sonic and the Hands of Salad". *The final scene in "NextG Poop and the (Supposedly) Last Crusade" is a reference to the NextG Poop pilot episode (see below). All episodes were directed and produced by Matt De Rojas. #All NextG Poop Are Created Equal (Aired January 20, 2011) #The Importance of Being NextG Poop (Aired March 17, 2011) #There Goes a NextG Poop (Aired June 9, 2011) #Not the Nine O'Clock NextG Poop Caper (Aired November 4, 2011) #NextG Poop and the Hands of Fate (Aired December 30, 2011) #NextG Poop Salad Days (Aired March 22, 2012) #NextG Poop and the (Supposedly) Last Crusade (Aired June 27, 2012) Special programs Before and during the NextG Poop series, several special NXP programs aired on the NextG channel: *NextG's Most Random Video Ever! (Pilot episode, aired June 26, 2007) *NextG's Big Show What a Thrill Congratulations! (aired July 20-July 27, 2007) *NextG (What Doesn't Kill Ya Makes Ya) Poop (aired September 23-October 7, 2007) *NextG Presents a Half-Hour of Happy! (aired November 17-December 4, 2007) *Everybody Now! (aired February 17-June 18, 2008) *NextG Poop Remix (aired November 8, 2009 – April 18, 2010) After the conclusion of the series, NextG has periodically released new NXP material, including the introduction of the "KYTV" series which simulates a low-budget, technical problem-ridden satellite network and is based on the BBC TV series of the same name. Some content of game shows, including Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? and Supermarket Sweep was used for the NextG/KYTV parody series. NextG's Ancient Prophecies is a three-part YTP miniseries that represented it's best, rarest and the greatest moments of NextG Poop's history. It was one of the last YTP videos that created for NextG and also the last-ever NXP miniseries in this three-part trilogy, similar in a difference within these previous NextG Poop specials. The special aired between February 19 to December 3, 2016. External links * Official YouTube channel website Category:Non-Youtube Poops that are considered as a Youtube Poop